


A Procedure

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie needs surgery on her shoulder, and Nick worries.





	A Procedure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooManyShips7572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/gifts).



> For my partner in crime 😘

Nick stood anxiously in the hospital room. Ellie was laid on the bed in a hospital gown and the image was enough to set him on edge, but the reason was another. 

Beside him stood her mom Barbara who looked a little worried but seemed  _ much _ calmer then he was. 

He listened to the doctor talk about the procedure Ellie would have done on her shoulder. That same shoulder that Nick put pressure to three months ago as it bled from a gunshot wound. Three months ago he was in this same hospital pacing the waiting room as he waited for news on her condition, thankfully she healed up with no problems except for a twinge of pain every now and then that started becoming more frequent, which led them to this. It wasn’t noticed on the x-ray at the time, but the bullet had done more damage then they realized resulting in her needing surgery on her shoulder. 

Not being able to take it anymore, Nick started firing questions before he could stop himself.

“Where did you go to medical school?” Nick suddenly said, cutting the doctor off making them all look at him in surprise. “What were your scores when you graduated? Where’d you do your residency? Did you pay attention in school? How many surgeries have you done? Have you done this procedure before? Are you one of those chatty types while performing surgery? Have you-”

He didn’t even realize an amused Ellie motion for her mom to do something, the doctor himself looked amused and understanding instead of insulted.

Barbara cut Nick off as she grabbed onto his shoulders, directing him towards the door.

“Okay that’s enough Nick, she’ll be fine trust me.” 

“But I-” He looked a frustrated as she led him out, letting him say a quick ‘love you’ before. “They were good questions!” 

Barbara chuckled under her breath as she sat him down in one of the chairs outside, sitting down next to him grabbing his hands in hers.

“Nick, you were interrogating the guy.” She said amused. “He’s not one of your suspects.”

“They didn’t notice anything was wrong before! I wanna make sure the guy doesn’t screw up!”

“That happens sometimes sweetheart, but Ellie is going to be  _ fine _ .”

“How do you know that?” He said, his voice cracking at the end.

She smiled softly at the grown man who had wormed his way into her heart as another son the first time he visited Oklahoma with her daughter. He had been tense and looking as if he would run any moment whenever Ellie left his side for even a few seconds, the man beside her had been broken too many times but Barbara only loved him more for it and she couldn’t wait for the day he officially became part of the family (she knew it was only a matter of time before Nick proposed, Ellie herself knew it would happen at some point). 

“Because I know my daughter- and well, your coworkers Kasie, McGee, and Jimmy did a background check on the guy.”

“What?” Nick gaped at her. “How do you know that?”

She laughed. “I heard them talking about it when they were here earlier.”

Nick shook his head with a slight laugh. “That’s..that’s good.”

Barbara smiled and wrapped an arm around him, her smile growing when he leaned into her. Once closed off, Nick now saw her as the mom he wished he had, and she was grateful for it everyday she thought of how happy he made her Eleanor. 

They sat like that until they could see her again.

* * *

Nick sat beside Ellie’s bed, she had woke up a two hours ago but they didn’t say much to each other instead watching some show that was playing on the small hospital TV. 

“Ellie?” He whispered.

“Yeah?” She smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“I was worried.”

Ellie laughed. “Oh really? I couldn’t tell.”

Nick huffed and rolled his eyes but knew he was obvious especially to her. “Yeah yeah.”

“Really though, what’s up?” Ellie played with his fingers absentmindedly from their joined spot resting on the bed.

He looked nervous for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

“Marry me.”

She looked at him surprised, but a grin started forming on her lips. It was far from a typical proposal, but to her it was perfect because it was  _ him _ saying the words.

“Yes.”

Nick grinned the biggest she had ever seen before his lips collided with hers.


End file.
